


graveyard

by tastelessirondad



Series: whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelessirondad/pseuds/tastelessirondad
Summary: The door was kicked open, and five armed men wearing bullet proof vests burst in the room. The name on their vests sent a chill down Peter’s spine.Sony.ORwhumptober day six: dragged away





	graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> DAY SIXXXXXXX
> 
> this picks up right where the last work in this series left off, and tomorrow’s whumptober work will continue this as well. All of my whumptober stories are happening within the same timeline, but they do not exist in the ‘Already Gone’ universe. Or any of the universes of my other future works. 
> 
> enjoy 😘

Peter’s awareness came suddenly, and the air filled itself with the sounds of machines and breathing of another person in the room.  Typical Peter is in the hospital and Tony is going to yell at him for being reckless sounds. 

He opened his eyes sluggishly, and immediately made eye contact with the man sitting by his bedside. 

_Tony. _

“Hey kid,” The billionaire said, a surprisingly genuine smile on the face. 

Usually you could see the barely contained anger boiling up in his eyes, but this time, there was only the delight of seeing Peter awake. Maybe Tony wasn’t mad. Or maybe, he had just gotten better at concealing his emotions. Now that Peter thought about it, it was probably the latter.

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, his voice hoarse. Tony smiled sympathetically, and slowly brought a cup of water towards his mouth. Peter drank all of it, and smiled in thanks.  Tony plopped back down in his seat and sighed. 

“I’m guessing you don’t remember what happened.”

Peter shook his head.

“We were out apprehending that serial killer for the FBI, since you know SHIELD has insisted we do more for the government, as if saving the world every few years isn’t enough.” Tony laughed bitterly, and continued. “You found him, a little recklessly I might add but that’s not the point, and you passed out a little bit after.”

Peter grimaced. Now he remembered. He had been held at gunpoint and had a horrible headache. That’s probably why he passed out.

“And no it wasn’t from your concussion,” Tony added, almost as if he could read his mind. “You’re brain is fine, it was just that sixth sense shit you’ve got going on going haywire.”

Peter straightened. Tony looked taken aback by his sudden movement. Peter could still feel it. The pulsing at the back of his neck and head when something bad was about to happen.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter started, shifting his gaze to take in Tony’s concerned expression. “Something’s wrong.”

Tony shot out of his seat, pulling up FRIDAY and having her scan the building for any potential threats.

“No threats detected,” The AI said, sounding unnervingly happy for the nature of the situation. “Although, you may want to know that there are five SHIELD authorized men approaching the-“

The door was kicked open, and five armed men wearing bullet proof vests burst in the room. The name on their vests sent a chill down Peter’s spine.

_ Sony._

“Don’t move!” The man at the front called, his gun pointed at Peter. Tony stepped closer to the teenager, putting himself in between the gun and the kid.

“What do you want?” The billionaire asked calmly. Sometimes Peter forgot that this kind of thing was normal for the man, although Peter’s involvement wasn’t exactly normal.

The man at the front, obviously a leader of some sort, spoke again.

“Him,” He said, gesturing towards Peter. The mentor protege duo’s eyes widened. “And we’re taking him, whether you like it or not, so step aside and nobody dies.”

Tony looked uncharacteristically terrified, but did not move.

Two of the men from the back stepped forward and grabbed Tony by the shoulders, pulling him back towards to side of the room. Tony struggled, thrashing around like a cat trying to escape the toddler, but it was no use. The man on his left pulled out a taser, and jabbed it into Tony’s side. Peter cried out. The billionaire’s body shook with electricity, and he slumped into the guards’ grip, exhausted.

The other three men in the room stomped towards Peter, and all he could bring himself to do was stare at them as they approached. He didn’t have his web shooters, or his suit. Two of them had taken out Tony, so Peter was incredibly outmatched by three. They yanked him out of bed roughly, and Peter yelped in pain. That sound broke Tony out of his stupor.

“What the fuck are you doing? Put him down!” He screamed.

The leader smiled, and brought his arm to rest in front of Peter’s chest, keeping the teenager locked in his group.

“You lose,” He said coldly. “He is our property.”

Peter couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He just started at Tony is horror, who was looking back at him with the same expression.

What did they mean he was their property? Who were they?

The men dragged Peter out the door, and through the hallway. Peter could hear Tony yelling in defiance, as well as the taser being used again.

Kevin Feige, Nick Fury’s boss, met them at the doorway with a sad expression.

“I’m sorry kid,” He said honestly. “There’s nothing we can do.”

Hot tears streamed down Peter’s face, and before his eyes met darkness once again, he heard on last thing.

“I will find you kid!” Tony yelled, desperate and angry. “I promise I will find you!” 


End file.
